Forum:2012-01-25 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- This was bound to happen, now we get to see some action.Master 3x3lcior 05:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) "Dude! You're on my gaming table!" Hah! I love this reminder of the Foglios ties with P&P gaming! Onward Dungeon Masters! Great Cthulhu 06:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Guy named Madchemist on the livejournal brought up an interesting point...why would anybody take orders from Tarvek, especially to stop attacks on Mechanicsburg? Tarvek has known ties to the Other and Agatha is known to be the Other. Tarvek is even an escaped prisoner. Doesn't make a lot of sense.... Great Cthulhu 06:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : Well, obviously, until the real Gil showed up, everyone on Castle Wulfenbach thought that Tarvek was Gil . Why if the real Gil hadn't brought along his Magnificent Hat, he probably would have been locked up as an imposter! Seriously, however, I wonder what has become of Othar after his blunder. --William Ansley 19:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well considering the fact that Boris acknowledges Gil as the new Baron, we might see a little more of the guy's diplomatic and political side and a more active role than he already has. Give Gil a break dude!Master 3x3lcior 06:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Mistake on my part...I meant Tarvek, not Gil. Great Cthulhu 06:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah I see, well no argument there, but considering that Tarvek has a considerable amount of knowledge pertaining to the enemy (The Order) on his part and even more charisma (he's just used to dealing with people), it is not hard to imagine him in that position (since the Wulfenbach faction have almost no idea what the HELL is already going on and they really need a re-assessment of the situation). In addition, he may also just be acting upon Violetta's idea of providing Agatha (and himself) with political . Master 3x3lcior 07:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Nice train of reasoning Master 3x3Icior. Consider that Gil, with Klaus missing presumed dead, must, as Tarvek said "...restore the peace". Gil is smart, a strong spark but he has a tendency to direct action that does not always go well with diplomacy. Imagine the first balky "50 Family" Gil has to put back in line, does everything go boom (fifth panel) or can someone find a diplomatic solution? What better guy could Gil get than Tarvek? Tarvek gets to travel Europa, under Wulfenbach seal, building his/their alliances and Gil squashes the ones Tarvek cannot sweat talk. Gil would have to watch Tarvek like a hawk but with Tarvek's knowledge of the 'Others' devices he will be needed to really clean up Europa of the Others handiwork. Gil and Tarvek will still want to kill each other but Agatha will come out on top and make them work together.Der fliegende Hollander 18:57, January 25, 2012 (UTC) At first glance, it does seem odd that Tarvek is directing Wulfenbach military forces. However, we don't know what transpired since we last saw him. Also, he was a prisoner when the knights of Jove attacked so he couldn't have been in command from Boris' point of view. And we don't know what Lord Selnikov revealed to Klaus about their plans. AndyAB99 12:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) : Also, they are minions and he is a spark. Brrokk 15:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) From a storytelling point of view, it's also better for the pacing to already have the Wulfenbach forces pulling back from the castle. The Doom Bell has already struck, so battlefield communications are running much slower than normal. If they continued to attack until they heard Gil's order it would probably take another day or two before word reached all the combatants. This way, Mechanicsburg has some help on defense and the Castle can store up some energy for more impressive weapons when they become necessary later on. —jdreyfuss 12:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) And here, wearing three belts at once, is Tarvek! (Uh, what's that unit he just squished?) -- SpareParts 00:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : That looks like the fallen-over giant clank that was lying on the riverbank seen here. —jdreyfuss 01:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : And why has Tarvek parked the 77th Regiment/Battalion/whatever in the middle of a lake? Maybe Boris shouldn't be trusting him. AndyAB99 01:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : That appears to be aa artificial harbour. It could be the 77th Flotilla of gunboats. Datkhound 06:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Tarvek is made of awesome. In fact, this whole page is made of awesome! Especially the rough draft. Anyways, my guess is that he took command because Boris needed a tactical genius to run the battle for him so that he could take care of other business, and Tarvek was the Sparkiest one available. Remember, while Boris may be very capable of running the Empire in general due to his experience serving the Baron, he might not be as adept at commanding a battlefield. If this were the case, Tarvek would provide a welcome reprieve for Boris, freeing him up for other matters. Or, perhaps Boris is good at overseeing war strategy, but then Tarvek, upon seeing the layout on the table, may have had some valuable insight into a tricky situation that Boris was having a hard time fixing, leading Boris to ask him to help more. As seen here,Boris and the other strategists seemed positively perplexed before Tarvek arrived. My point is that Tarvek may not be posing as Gil, but may instead be a welcome advisor. 02:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Excellent assumption Mysteria, but given the circumstances, we might as well wait for Friday to see what this situation leads to. In addition, even though Gil and Tarvek may not be the best of friends, they at least have the foresight to know who their real common enemy is as of the moment.Master 3x3lcior 02:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Gil and Tarvek were equal rivals, but no longer. Gil has bested Tarvek here. I see that Tarvek is commanding Wulfenbach forces. This means that Tarvek is just another Wulfenbach employee, like Boris, DuPree or Vole. This is great evidence that the Wulfenbach empire excels at acquiring skilled assistants. --Kernigh 03:00, January 26, 2012 (UTC) One more question? why are they following Tarveks commands, the monsters attacking from Sturmholten are from his home domain , and may be his minions, they should have him locked up. Agathahetrodyne 15:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page Just based on what we know I'm going to have to agree with Agathaherodyne. A few days before Tarvek was under arrest for sedition and working with the Other. Since then he has been actively championing the cause of the Other (which the Empire percieves Agatha to be). The Baron himself was deathly afraid of the influence of the Other, both for his servants and himself. I doubt his servants would be any less paranoid. Nor do I see Boris just passing command willy nilly to such a person. Boris is an able administrator with a general staff for fighting the war, and fiercely loyal to the Baron. Spark or not Tarvek would not just be able to walk in and usurp the Empire with his Sparky smile! All that said I'm going to say jdreyfuss has it right, that its a matter of 'Rule of Cool' and keeps the story running. Thats why we have this sudden change and little effort will be spared explaining it. Great Cthulhu 21:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::On a less-profound-note--I think the "Girl's Head On A Silver Robot's Body" Construct is adorable! Am I wrong, or is that the body of the Robot from "Lost In Space"?--Bosda Di'Chi 16:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC)